


can't make you love me

by mandymc



Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: A bit of edging and orgasm control, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, light bondage???, some angst???, you love dan and he loves his report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandymc/pseuds/mandymc
Summary: You're falling for your boss, Daniel Jones, who just sees you as nothing but a release for his stress.
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report)/Reader, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Kudos: 7





	can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Dan fucks you hard but is a bad boyfriend. You're his assistant. (Just go with it.)

_Tick tick_

Your foot is tapping and you're biting your lip, watching as the right hand on the clock above your head is inches away from the exact time he said to come to his office and bring coffee. You hope you got it right, you frantically scribbled down, in your little lined notebook what he specifically asked for.

_Black. Two sugars._

Your thighs clench together, they always do when you think of him, your boss, in his deep voice, ordering you around. You hate what he's fucking doing to you, you weren't always like this, horny as hell at work, you were professional, then he came around, and you developed a stupid little crush, your skirts started getting shorter, and he noticed, and punished you for it, you remember the first time your pussy walls seized around his dick, he bent you over his desk, and spanked you, grinned to himself at the evidence of his large red handprints, and squeezed your cheeks together, slid his cock between, no one had ever fucked you like that and you were certain no one would ever again.

Naturally, you assumed him fucking you to tears every day on his desk meant that your feelings were reciprocated, and it would go somewhere, dinner, the movies, anywhere away from the office, and the stacks of paperwork.

But you knew it, he knew it, it was an unspoken mist in the air, he could never flat out say it to your face.  
His work, his report comes first, always. And you would be fine with being second, but you're not sure you're even third. It's been weeks since he's even acknowledged your existence.

You lay the notebook on the seat beside you. No way he could see it, and you know he'd be curious too, probably mock you for writing all those dirty little thoughts, no, he wouldn't just mock you, you think, knowing your superior he would make you read it all aloud in front of him.

_Tap tap._

One more second.

You shake off the nerves, not today, you think, you are better than this, and you're going to show him what he is missing.

_Knock, knock._

"It's open."

You hear him say, voice all too familiar yet all too distant.

You shut, lock, the door behind you, and stand up straight, placing the cup of coffee on his desk, firstly, you notice the dark-purplish circles under his eyes, caffeine, the only thing keeping him alive, it seems.

"Just as you requested, Mr. Jones."

Eager and patient, you take in every bit of him, hanging at what he will say next, like a thread. But his face is glued to the computer and his beautiful eyes refuse to meet yours.

A mumbled, "thanks" is all you get.

You pout, sit on the edge of the wooden desk and lift your pencil skirt up just a bit, just enough so Mr. Jones could see your lack of panties.

He's typing on the keyboard, and with all the politeness he can muster, he shoos you away, like you're a fucking, fly buzzing, vexing him.

"That's all, you can go now."

You huff.

"I-I-I please, I want you...so badly-" you're interrupted.

"No, I am working."

"Mr. Jones...please, I've been so wet for you since I woke up, and you took my vib-"

He stops you again, focus still solely on the document.  
"Yes, I have your vibrator, it's in the drawer here, and because you are such a horny slut, you violated HR rules, and just had to bring it to the workplace."

"You told me to."

"Yes, and I'll decide when you can use it, now go away"

You unbutton your shirt, slowly, taking your tits out of the bra cups, your tongue darts out to try and lick at your nipples, you know he likes that.

But he must not like it enough because your boss is still ignoring you.

"Dan...please, I know how stressed you are, please take it out on me..."

No response. Nothing. Silence.

You move the stacks of paper aside, and you spread your legs in front of him, lifting the skirt higher, and your hand traces down, down to your clit. 

And that gets him, Dan snaps and finally, he stops you, his hand digs into your wrist. He's actually looking at you now, handsome as ever, and his cologne smells so goddamn good. 

You wince, he's a lot stronger than you and he's standing up now, having enough of your antics, and taking both your wrists behind your back, he manhandles you around the other side of his desk, bending you over, pushing your head flat in the papers.

His name plate falls to the floor with a loud thud, but he doesn't give a fuck right now, not when he's tearing at your useless skirt and eyeing your bare ass that is completely healed from last time. Dan needs to hit you now, he's aching for that release, just as much as you. 

"I told you to go away."  
With no warning, a loud _smack_ echoes through his office. And another, and another. He spanks you so hard, you jolt forward, nipples brushing against the cold wood.

"Mmmmore...please."

Dan nestles in your neck, breathes hot in your ear, and rubs at your labia, slicking up with every grumble he makes at you, his voice shaky from being so pent up.

"That's what you want?...so desperate for an ounce of my attention?"

He growls and with his full strength, spanks your ass again, you grab at the desk for dear life.  
Tears start to form already in your eyes at the stinging, and Dan doesn't rub or soothe at the redness forming, instead, he grits his teeth, squeezes and pinches your ass cheeks, and with his other hand works his belt loose and pulls it out.

He holds your wrists back together with his one hand, and wraps his belt, ties them so tightly together, making you unable to move, and he almost grins to himself when you try to wiggle out. 

Another _smack._

"Stay still."

But you want to tease him, you wiggle again and try tilting your head so you can look at him.

He smacks the forming welts on your ass, you cry out. He won't tolerate that today.

"I said-" he pauses, "stay- fucking still."

He presses your legs together, wanting your pussy as tight as possible, he's quick, unzipping his fly and pulling out his hard cock, Dan wouldn't admit that he's been this hard since the second you walked in.

  
He gives his cock a few tight strokes, and rubs your juices around your clit, teasing you, he can't take his eyes off your cunt and how it seems impossible for him to fit, how you always struggle to fully take him. It's his favorite part, watching how you split open so wide around him, how it almost hurts you every time.

"Please..."  
Your whisper is all he needs, and he pushes past your lips and watches as his cock pierces into you, and the little noise you make, he goes lightheaded, overwhelmed with the drive to fuck you silly on his desk. He groans, and adjusts his tie, lifting up his shirt and digs into your hips, thrusting with vigor.

"Oh...oh my god...that's so good, fuck"  
You whine.

Dan's head tilts back, and he slams into you over and over, you hear his skin slap against you. _Slap, slap_. It's incredible, but he wants to go deeper. He squeezes your cheeks apart, and you sob as he pushes all the way into you, you feel his balls smack against your clit, stuffing you full, a smile starts to tick upon his face when he sees your tight little asshole almost bulge out with every thrust. He feels himself about to cum, and after a few more deep thrusts, he's growling and pulling out of you, your pussy gushes and contracts at the sudden lack of fullness.

"Come here, on your knees, suck it."

Grabbing you by the hair, Dan pulls you off the desk and sits you on your knees in front of him, he's stroking his cock in your face and pushing the head into your lips, moaning around him, you taste your own tangy juices and do what you're told, you suck.

Your boss quietly mumbles out, "yes, ah..goddamnit, such a good fucking slut." Wrapping your hair in his fingers, he's forcing your head down, and you gag. He does it again, and holds your skull, slides his cock in and out until, he's just too thick to handle and you gag again. 

He pulls you off, and lifts you by the waist, sitting you back at the edge of his desk, you hiss as your ass stings at the impact, Dan's kissing into your neck and spreading your legs apart.

"You want me to get the vibe? Put it on your little bud while I stretch you?"

"Fuck, Dan, please..."

Instantly, he's at his desk, pulling out your vibrator and laying it beside the ruffled papers. 

He's on you again, breathing hard in your ear. "I'm going to make you scream, let everyone hear how much of slut my assistant is." 

"Dan..." 

He pushes you down, lifts your legs and your ass hangs at the edge. Dan grabs at your tits, and his cock dives into you again, thrusting perfectly, upwardly, aiming for his swollen head to nudge against your G-spot, it's so good, too good, he knows exactly how to make you cum in minutes.

The noise you make is inhuman, you look up at him and you're full-on crying off your makeup, you feel the warm, knot in your lower abdomen, you're getting so close, and he knows it.

Dan reaches for the vibe, turns it on, and sets it on top of your clit.

The thrusts are brutal, he's hitting your cervix now, and doesn't slow down, not for a moment, all you can manage is a pathetic "please, please." He turns up the setting, and raises his foot up on the desk, giving him leverage to pound you even deeper. 

You hear him breathless, "Cum...now.." 

The vibe is at its highest setting, and he rolls his hips, balls smacking against your sore ass. 

"Let me feel it, cum...cum..for me." 

You close your eyes and before you can finally give in to the bliss of the most blinding orgasm, he turns off the vibe.

The build-up warmth, it all crashes down, you whine. 

"I change my mind, a little longer", he grunts, you hate him, want to kill him. 

"Please...please." You try begging for him, you swallow, "I'll be good, I won't" you choke out a sob, "I won't bother you again, Mr. Jones, please." 

He holds back a groan, "Is that..so?"

"Yes..yes..god, please just let me cum."

"You'll stop dressing like a slut? Stop having me focus on this...perfect.. tight...pussy...instead of my work...?" 

"Yes!..please!" 

"Fuck." 

He spreads open your cunt, and turns the vibrator back on, at it's most intense, rolls it in circles on your sensitive nub of nerves. The simulation, how stretched he's made you, his dick rubbed deep against your spot, it's too overwhelming, and once he mumbles in your neck to "cum on his cock" you convulse, legs shake and you scream, his name, over and over, squeezing him in. 

Dan looks at your face as it contorts in euphoria, he coos at you, trying his best not to spill all his seed in you as you cum so unbelievably hard around him. 

Your breathing comes back down, and his pace doesn't stop. You shake from the sensitivity of your clit pulsing, as he keeps the vibe there working it through every second of your orgasm. 

He finally shuts it off, and tosses it to the side, he holds your knees up to his chest and fucks you, deeper and deeper until he feels his balls tighten and he's close, and you can tell, the ever-present stern look on his face softens. 

"Please, I want it...I want your cum, give it to me." You whisper.

He places his forehead on yours, large hands on both sides of your head and he closes his eyes. With a couple more thrusts, he's a goner, holding you in place so you take all of it, you feel the warm spurts inside you, so deep, you thank your luck you're on the pill.

Dan shudders, curses, and his lips press against yours, finally, he's never kissed you before. 

Your tongue meets his, and he's biting your bottom lip, cock still twitching, busting his entire load in you, and it's a big one, you already feel it seeping down your inner thighs. 

"Fuck..." He doesn't look at you, just breathes into your mouth, until his orgasm subsides.

Finally, after a long moment of staying inside you until he's soft, he pulls out, a few drops of cum fall on your thighs. 

He leaves you like that, Dan pulls up his pants, adjusts his tie, and fixes his hair. As you're still shaking, his cum dripping down your thighs, he goes back to his seat, takes a deep breath, and leaves you spread out, hands tied on his desk. His attention goes back to the computer. Your tears dry, and you roll your eyes, start to wiggle out of his belt. 

"No, you're going to stay like that until I'm done." 

"But..." You wiggle again, but Dan smacks at your hand.

You know the number of hours, how long he works, up to 3 days straight, sometimes longer. 

You huff, it's going to be a long while before your boss frees you. You roll to the side and he doesn't speak to you again, the only thing you hear is the keyboard typing. 

____________________________________________________

Two weeks later, you sit beside his office again, watching the clock, waiting to see him. You're writing in your notebook, hearts, and scribbles alongside, _Mr. Jones_ , written repeatedly. You know he neglects you, treats you as some kind of pocket pussy. But you still want more, more of him, more of anything he'll give you, the rare times he decides to give it. You glance at the clock again, your heart flutters, it's almost time.

_Tick tock._

You know it. You should hate him. But you know the truth. It's written on nearly every other page. 

_I love him._

_I love him_

_I love him._


End file.
